Lover, Lover
by mentalistfan2312
Summary: Takes place after events in Season 4 finale when Jane sleeps with Lorelei in Vegas. Lisbon is angry and a bit jealous. Jane is too busy to notice as he is trying to get information about Red John from Lorelei. But all of that changes when they find out Lorelei is pregnant! Reviews are welcome! Enjoy guys!:-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lover, Lover

Jane was staring at Lorelei through the glass window. And she was staring back, or at least it feels like she is since she can't see him. Lisbon stood behind Jane just watching the two of them having the creepiest staring contest ever. _He slept with her?! Her?! And not me!_ When Jane was gone for six months in Vegas she was worried sick. Hardly slept and hardly ate trying to figure out where he was, what he was doing, and if he was ok. She left him tons of text messages and voice mails, but after 3 months she finally stopped caring. She was too angry to deal with him anymore, deal with his lies and him running away from the important people in his life. Especially her.

"Jane come on we have another case to work on. Lorelei isn't going anywhere."

"How do you know Lisbon? How do you know one of the guards isn't going to take her away from me, to help her escape?"

"Ok now you're being paranoid!" As Lisbon said this she was pulling at his arm trying to get him away from her before more damage was going to be done. Jane finally gave in and walked away from Lisbon and she followed behind him but not before she gave one last look at Lorelei. She went up to the window and stared at her like Jane was before. Staring into her deep brown eyes. They looked so innocent but they were on the face of pure evil. She wasn't going to win and she wasn't going to let Jane fall for her ways, no matter how tempting they were. She pictured him rubbing his hands all over her perfect body that night in Vegas. _How could he sleep with her?! He's celibate for almost a decade and he chooses her, a mistress of a serial killer to pop his cherry?! Disgusting! _Lisbon almost threw up in her mouth just thinking about it. Lorelei stared into Lisbon's emerald green eyes and she could feel it even though it wasn't real. Lisbon finally had enough and walked out of the room. She went into the bullpen and found Jane lying on the couch with his eyes closed. She cared about him so much and she wanted to protect him from Lorelei. But she knew she couldn't keep Jane from finding out the truth about Red John even if he had to get that information from the girl he lost his reborn virginity to. She went over to the couch and just stared at him but not long before Jane opened his eyes and saw Lisbon standing over him like a mother who was watching over her troublemaking son who had once again caused trouble and was now being punished.

"How long do you plan on staring at me Lisbon?"

"As long as it takes. I'm not having you talk to Lorelei. It's not a good idea."

"Why? Because I had sex with her? How many times do I have to tell you that it meant nothing to me?! She is a stepping stone to Red John and that is it! That night in Vegas meant nothing to me and I feel nothing for her!"

"Ok Jane, you keep telling yourself that." Lisbon then walked into her office and slammed the door and everybody paused as they stared at Jane. They knew he did something to piss her off. Jane just shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the couch and closed his eyes trying to figure out how to get the information about Red John out of Lorelei. He didn't care what Lisbon thought. He was going to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted and no one was going to stand in his way.

Lisbon sat at her desk with her hands buried in her face. She was so angry with Jane for a lot of reasons. The Catholic girl was telling her to forgive him and move on but the cop in her kept saying no and to never trust him again and let him suffer. She kept thinking of that day they had Lorelei in interrogation when Lorelei had the nerve to say her and Jane were lovers. _Lovers?! How dare that little slut say that to me?! Like I care because I don't! Right?_ And then she remembered Jane kissing the top of Lorelei's head saying that he would get her to talk, no matter what it cost. Lisbon was sick to her stomach just thinking about it. Then all of a sudden the phone rang.

"Agent Lisbon. What happened? Ok we'll be right there." Lisbon then left her desk and went straight to Jane who was still on the couch, the same place she left him.

"Jane, I just got off the phone with one of the guards. Lorelei is being rushed to the hospital complaining of stomach pains and nausea. She was throwing up a lot too."

Jane immediately got up off the couch and looked straight at Lisbon.

"Is she ok?"

"As far as I know. We gotta go to the hospital and meet them." Jane quickly ran straight to the elevator rushing past Lisbon who was already annoyed. Lisbon just sighed and met him at the elevator. As she pushed the down button, she looked straight at Jane.

"You know what?! For someone who says they don't have feelings for her you sure do care a lot about her now!" Lisbon folded her arms and bit her tongue forbidding her to say anything else.

"Just because I don't have feelings for her doesn't mean I don't care about her! She has valuable information about Red John and if something happens to her and I don't have the information that I need, I am never going to find out who Red John is! I am never going to get justice for my family! You know what Lisbon, you're the one who is being selfish not me!" The elevator ride was quiet the rest of the way down and so was the car ride to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they met up with the guard who found her who explained that Lorelei crawled into the fetal position in her cell moaning and clutching her stomach. By the time the paramedics got there she was throwing up profusely. Then the doctor came out.

"I'm Dr. Green. You must be Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane?"

"Yes, I'm Agent Lisbon. Jane and I are here about Lorelei Martins?"

"Is she alright?" said Jane. Lisbon rolled her eyes as he said this.

"Yes Mr Jane she will recover. But I did run some blood tests just to be safe."

"What did they say?" said Lisbon.

The doctor paused and took a deep breath before he read the shocking results to Jane and Lisbon.

"Lorelei Martins is pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2 Red John's Plan

Chapter 2

"Pregnant?!" exclaimed Lisbon.

Jane just stood there trying to think of what to say.

"Can I see her Dr Green?"

"Yes you can as a matter of fact she has been asking for you Mr Jane. She is in Room 316."

Jane rushed straight to Lorelei's room before Lisbon could say anything. She then continued to talk to the doctor while trying to wrap her head around what was happening.

"Dr Green, how far along is she?"

"She is 12 weeks."

"Are you absolutely sure that she is pregnant? It could be a false positive."

"I ran the test 3 times Agent Lisbon. Lorelei Martins is indeed pregnant."

Lisbon then excused herself to the woman's restroom and stood in front of the sink and splashed cold water on her face. As she dried herself off, she suddenly felt dizzy and sat down on the bathroom floor. Her head was spinning. _I can't believe this is happening right now! Jane and Lorelei having a child?! I bet she got pregnant on purpose. This is all her fault! If she thinks that she is helping him move on with his life by carrying his child she is sadly mistaken!This is Red John's plan I'm sure of it! I have to warn Jane now! _She got up from the bathroom floor and went straight to Room 316.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Jane was standing in front of Lorelei's room before entering. She was lying in her bed sleeping. He just stared at her before Lorelei opened her eyes.

"Hello Patrick."

"Hello Lorelei. The doctor claims that you're pregnant."

"_I am _pregnant Patrick. With your child."

"You and I both know that is Red John's child that you are carrying and not mine."

Jane then started pacing back and forth in the room. He wasn't sure how to take the news. _Should I be happy? Angry? Sad? I wasn't sure if wanted to have __ anymore children after my little Charlotte died. But now I guess all of that really doesn't matter now does it?_

"Patrick I am telling you the truth! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because you are involved with the serial killer that murdered my family! I know you and him have an intimate relationship!"

"I haven't slept with Red John since our night together. I told you that it was a gift from him. He wanted this to happen."

"He told you to seduce me and not use protection so you would get pregnant on purpose? Why?! What plan does he have for me now?! I want answers Lorelei and I want them now!"

Jane was furious now. He was so sick and tired of playing Red John's game. He just wanted it to be over and done with already, but he wanted him dead first. He wanted to exact his revenge on the monster who murdered his precious wife and daughter who were the only two people that he lived and breathed for. He even sometimes wished that Red John would have killed him instead on that fateful night. Jane then pulled up a chair and sat close to Lorelei's bed and all he could do was listen as she told him of Red John's plan for him and his unborn child.

"Patrick, he is sorry for what he did to your wife and child. He regrets what he did and he is truly sorry. He wants you to be happy and move on with your life. This child is part of that. That's why he sent me to you that night in Vegas."

"Out of all the women in the world, why would he send you? If I wanted to have a child with someone, I would want to be in a relationship with them and be committed to them. I want to fall in love with someone and have them fall in love with me despite all of my baggage. I want someone who sees me for me. Then we will marry and then have children together. That's how it should be. That's how it's supposed to be Lorelei. Not having your serial killer boyfriend send you to someone who is a victim of his tragedies and sleep with him only one time and get pregnant with his child, who he seems to treat as an apology gift instead of a human being. I'm sorry Lorelei this is wrong on so many levels."

Jane got up from the chair and started to leave the room when Lorelei spoke again.

"He would see the way you looked at me when you sat at the bar and I would take your drink orders. It touched him. It made him realize how lost and lonely you had become since he did what he did all those years ago. He saw the connection we had and I agreed with him. He told me to give you what you longed for so long: a family. He usually doesn't get all emotional with his victims, but with you he did. I trust Red John and I trust you Patrick because I know you will give a child all the love in the world. Despite how he or she was conceived I know that you will love this child no matter what."

"So what happens now? Does he want me to marry you too?"

"If that's what he wants for you Patrick."

"You're just going to do whatever he tells you to do? He's got you brainwashed Lorelei. You deserve better then this."

"He makes me happy Patrick. Like I said, I trust him and I trust his judgement."

Jane then sat back in the chair and this time he got even closer to Lorelei and took her hand and held it lightly.

"Whatever you need, I will get it for you. If you have weird cravings in the middle of the night, if you need a back rub, if you need help picking out names, I'm here Lorelei. I promise. I want to be involved in this child's life. I will do what he wants and do whatever you want if you promise me one thing."

"You want me to tell you who he is right?"

"That would be helpful yes."

"All in good time Patrick, we'll see what happens."

"Ok fair enough."

Then Lisbon walked into the room and saw Jane holding Lorelei's hand and tried to hide the anger on her face.

"Jane come on, we gotta head back to headquarters to finish up that case."

"Hello Teresa." said Lorelei with the most fake smile Lisbon had ever seen in her life.

"I will deal with you later Lorelei. Right now isn't a good time."

"We will meet again soon Teresa. I'm sure of it."

"Yes we will Lorelei. Yes we will."

Lisbon waited for Jane to say goodbye to Lorelei and she left the room but not before she gave her a long hard stare sending a message to her saying that she was messing with the wrong woman and she knew it. Lorelei retaliated by rubbing her belly. Lisbon then had had enough and closed the door and Jane followed behind her.

"What was that all about Lisbon?"

"Nothing important Jane. Just making sure that Lorelei got the message."

"And what message would that be exactly?"

"That I hate her guts!"

As the elevator doors shut, both Jane and Lisbon looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing: this was going to be a long 9 months.


	3. Chapter 3 Teresa vs Lorelei

Chapter 3

It was a long, silent drive back to headquarters, Lisbon tightly gripping the steering wheel, Jane watching her without saying a word..

When they got back, Lisbon still said nothing to Jane on the elevator ride up. Before Jane could say anything, Lisbon cut him off, slamming the door in his face.

"Lisbon, come on!"

"Talk to me please!"

"Go away Jane!"

"Ok fine Lisbon, but if you wanna talk, you know where to find me."

Jane turned to see Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby, standing there, puzzled looks on their faces.

"It's that time of the month I guess," Jane replied as he made his way to the attic. Closing the door, he leaned against it and took a deep, ragged breath, ran his hand through his hair, trying to process everything that Lorelei had told him earlier that day.

"_He regrets what he did and he is truly sorry."_

_ "He would see the way you looked at me as you sat in the bar as I took your drink orders."_

_ "It made him realize how lost and lonely you had become since he did what he did all those years ago."_

_ "He told me to give you what you longed for so long: a family."_

_ "Despite how he or she was conceived I know you will love this child no matter what,"_

Jane then lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He still didn't know whether Lorelei was telling the truth about everything Red John told her but, regardless, she was having his child. He still didn't know how to feel about that either.

Lisbon sat at her desk, her cheeks and eyes all red. She couldn't believe that the man that, she secretly loved was having a child with the mistress of the serial killer who murdered his family. She was still in shock and trying to process all of the information.

She pictured Jane holding Lorelei's hand in the hospital and it made her sick. She immediately grabbed her things and told Cho she was taking a personal day and left, without saying goodbye to Jane.

She got to her apartment, grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer, and a bottle of wine and watched, old movies.

Her phone kept buzzing with missed calls and text messages.

She didn't need to look at them: she already knew what they would say.

"I wanna talk."

"Pick up Lisbon."

"I know you miss me."

"You can't ignore me forever."

Her heart was breaking all over again and it was all because of a certain brown- eyed brunette bitch named Lorelei Martins.

****1 week later****

It was a rainy Monday morning and Lisbon arrived at CBI with a change of heart.

Over the past week she had decided that whatever Jane wanted to do with Lorelei was none of her business and she would never have a chance with Jane romantically. She and Jane still hardly spoke except for the occasional "good morning" and the occasional "how was your weekend" but nothing more.

Lisbon decided to keep her distance from Jane.

"_It w__ill __be better this way"_ she kept telling herself, but that idea faded fast when she got a call from the hospital saying Lorelei was being released. Without thinking, and without a word to anyone, she grabbed her coat and headed straight for the elevator.

It was finally time for her and Lorelei to talk woman to woman. And nothing was going to stand in her way.

She drove to the prison with the rain pouring down and showed her I.D and removed her badge and gun. She headed straight to the interrogation room where Lorelei was waiting. She looked through the glass window at her for the longest time before entering.

"Hello Teresa" said Lorelei.

"Hello Lorelei. How are you feeling? No more morning sickness I hope?" Lisbon asked.

"Now that you mention it Teresa, I am starting to feel a little sick. I might vomit on your jacket," Lorelei chuckled.

Lisbon's patience with this girl was started to wear thin. She didn't know how much longer she would last.

"Okay Lorelei, I am here to set the record straight! Even if you are pregnant with Jane's child, I still think that it's Red John's! You took advantage of him that night and you are _still _taking advantage of him! Now I don't know what you told him that day in the hospital but he isn't going to fall for it and _neither _am I! We are sick of playing Red John's and your games! It needs to stop now. For Jane's sake; he has suffered enough."

Lorelei sat there, stunned. She chuckled,

"Oh I see what this is about: You're in love with him. You care about him, for his sanity, otherwise, why would you be here by yourself? It intrigues me Teresa."

Lisbon then got really angry and got in Lorelei's face.

"I am not in love with him you crazy bitch. If you weren't pregnant, I would put you through that glass window behind me!"

Lorelei then stood up and got in Lisbon's face.

"You can't stand it when he is around me! You are so jealous you turn red! It is killing you that he slept with _me_! That _I'm_ carrying his child! It's true isn't it? Isn't it?"

Lisbon then looked down at Lorelei's stomach, the truth was staring her in the face.

She was beginning to show. To piss her off, Lorelei began rubbing her belly just like she did in the hospital.

Lisbon had enough and got up from the desk.

"Send Patrick my love. His child wants to see its daddy soon."

Lisbon didn't say a word and walked out the door.

Sitting in her car in the pouring rain, she gripped her steering wheel and hit it hard. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she couldn't help but think that Lorelei was right: she was insanely jealous that Jane slept with Lorelei and not her. She should be the mother of his child, not Lorelei.

She turned on the radio, hoping it would calm her nerves and the first song that came on brought tears to her eyes.

It was More Than Words. The song that she and Jane danced to at that high school reunion three years ago.

She listened to it during the whole drive back to CBI her eyes and cheeks both red and puffy.

She walked back into CBI soaking wet when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Lisbon, where did you run off to?"

"Oh hey Jane. Hmm. I just went for a walk."

"In the rain?"

"Yup. I've got a lot of paperwork to do. Let's talk later ok?"

"Sure Lisbon." There was a hint of confusion in his voice. But he simply turned back to the bullpen and his couch.

Lisbon closed the door, sat at her desk and buried her head in her hands.

She knew that he knew she was lying to him; she was a terrible liar and he knew it. All she could hope was that he would never confront her about it. But she knew that was never a possibility when you work with someone like Patrick Jane.


	4. Chapter 4 Crossfire

Chapter 4

******5 months pregnant******

It had been almost a month since Lisbon had confronted Lorelei and Jane found out. He had confronted Lisbon two days later.

_ Lisbon was at home, doing the usual: eating ice cream, drinking wine, and watching old movies, when she heard a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole she saw it was Jane, which was pretty weird since it was so late._

_ "Lisbon we need to talk. It's important."_

_ Lisbon sighed. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't happy. She'd known he would find out about her visit with Lorelei, but not if he knew about their confrontation. She took a deep breath and opened the door. _

_ "What did you want to talk about Jane?"_

_ "Oh! Please Teresa, don't act so innocent! I know you went to see Lorelei!" _

_ Lisbon wasn't surprised; she knew it was coming. Still, she hadn't expected it to be so soon._

_ "Jane, I am only trying to protect you from Lorelei. You don't know what she is capable of! She is playing you and you're too blind to see it because she is carrying your child, which I still find hard to believe!"_

_ "She **is** carrying my child Teresa!"_

_ "How can you say that unless you are one hundred percent certain?", she demanded._

_ He took two steps closer to her so their faces were almost touching. All of a sudden, she felt her heart pounding wildly and her cheeks growing hot._

_ "Because, my dear Lisbon, she had an amniocentesis done today to make sure she and the baby are healthy. They also did an ultrasound so we both could find out the gender. So not only is Lorelei carrying my child, she is carrying my daughter."_

_ Her green eyes widened. Her breath seemed to freeze in her lungs and the whole room itself seemed to freeze._

_ "You're having another daughter?"_

_ Jane looked down at the floor and she saw that he had tears in his eyes. In that moment, they both forgot their own anger. She put her arms around him and pulled him close._

_ It wasn't long before she heard very soft, muffled sobs coming from him. His blonde head rested on her shoulder; she could feel her heart breaking for him. He pulled away from her embrace and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand._

_ "I'm scared Teresa. I'm scared out of my mind."_

_ Lisbon, again, was speechless at seeing Jane's vulnerable side. She wanted to grab his face and kiss him right then and there, but instead she simply took his hand and held it gently._

_ "What are you scared of Jane? That Red John will get to her?"_

_ "Yes I'm scared of that, but I'm scared mostly because I don't know if I can ever do it again. Be a father."_

_ Lisbon was shocked at his honesty. She looked at their hands as he intertwined their fingers. _

_ "You **can** do it again. You will be an amazing father. I'm sure you were to Charlotte and now you have a second chance, despite the circumstances."_

_ All he could do was smile at her while he placed a kiss on her forehead. Lisbon suddenly felt flushed and lightheaded. She didn't deserve the kiss, especially after the way she treated Lorelei. But she accepted it because she hated seeing him so scared. She didn't think Jane had that side to him. But she knew how truly vulnerable he was and how much he needed her. _

_ "How's Lorelei doing?" Lisbon walked him to the couch._

_ "She's doing okay, I don't think she is as scared as I am."_

_ "Why doesn't that surprise me?", mumbled Lisbon._

_ Jane laughed at Lisbon's response._

_ "It's good to hear you laugh Jane."_

_ Jane then took Lisbon's hand and held it firmly, yet warmly then he moved closer to her. Lisbon's whole body started to tremble; and she could begin to feel her blood pressure rise. Jane then put his finger under her chin and before she knew it, they both leaned in and their lips touched._

_ It started out soft and gentle, but then Lisbon grabbed his shirt and he responded, pushing her body down on the couch. Suddenly it became lustful and passionate; both were now breathing heavily. Lisbon running her hands through his golden blonde curls while he trailed kisses down her neck. She was in absolute heaven and didn't want it to end. But then, as quickly as he'd started Jane stopped and pulled away leaving Lisbon looking at him, confused._

_ "What's wrong Jane?"_

_ "I can't do this Lisbon, this was a mistake. I'm so sorry."_

_ Jane sprang from the couch not even bothering to straighten his shirt but headed out the door as fast as he could. _

_ Lisbon remained on the couch, frozen, replaying what happened. She'd almost had sex with Patrick Jane! It was the moment she had been waiting for for five years. So why did it feel so wrong?_

_****Present****_

Since that night, Lisbon had played that moment over and over in her head. The only problem was that Jane had been avoiding her and she didn't blame him: he had been in a needy place that night, and instead of stopping the kiss, she had encouraged it and more. Her thoughts got distracted when the phone rang.

"This is Agent Lisbon. What?! Is she alright? What about the baby? We will be right down."

She ran upstairs to the attic. It would be her first time speaking to Jane since that intimate moment. She pounded on the metal door.

"Jane open up! It's an emergency!"

The door rattled open, and Jane's head appeared.

"What is it Lisbon?"

"Red John tried to kill Lorelei."


End file.
